Selena Gomez
frame|Sel interpretando a Mikayla en Hannah Montana. Selena Marie Gomez (Grand Prairie, Texas, Estados Unidos; 22 de julio de 1992) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense mejor conocida por interpretar el papel de Alex Russo en la serie original de Disney Channel ganadora del Emmy, Wizards of Waverly Place. Ha aparecido en varias películas de televisión como Another Cinderella Story y Princess Protection Program, entre otras. Empezó su debut de cine como protagonista en las películas, Ramona and Beezus y Monte Carlo. Antes de Disney, tenía uno de los papeles de niños en Barney & Friends. Firmó un contrato discográfico con Hollywood Records y ha participado en las bandas sonoras de varias películas y series de Disney, incluida la de su serie. Es la vocalista principal de la banda de pop, Selena Gomez & The Scene. Primeros años Selena nació el 22 de 1992 en Grand Prairie, Texas, Estados Unidos. Su padre, Ricardo Gómez es mexicano, y su madre, Mandy Teefey (n. Cornett), de ascendencia mitad italiana, fue actriz de teatro antiguo. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años y fue criada como hija única por su madre desde entonces. E 2006, su madre volvió a casarse con Brian Teefey. De acuerdo a una presentación en el Teletón 2009 reveló que tiene familiares en la ciudad mexicana de Monterrey, Lleva su nombre debido a la cantante de Tex-mex Selena. En una entrevista en el 2009, Gomez dijo que ella desarrolló desde temprana edad interés en la actuació al ver a su madre actuar en producciones teatrales. "Mi mamá Mandy hizo mucho teatro, y me gustaba verla ensayar. Cuando se preparaba para el espectáculo y se ponía su maquillaje, me sentaba detrás de ella siempre. Ella me decía: 'Tienes mis líneas mejor memorizadas que yo'" ... Un día le dije ella, 'Quiero ser como tú'". Obtuvo un diploma de escuela secundaria a través de educación en el hogar. Ha manifestado en varios medios que le gustaría ir a la universidad. Carrera profesional Actuación thumb|Gomez en el estudio de [[Wizards of Waverly Place antes de grabar otro episodio de la primera temporada en abril de 2007.]]Gomez comenzó su carrera como actriz a los siete años, interpretando el papel de Gianna en Barney & Friends. Dice que aprendió "todo" acerca de cómo actuar mientras estaba en la serie. A mediados del año 2000, Selena grabó varios episodios de esa temporada 7 de Barney & Friends durante algún tiempo, pero los episodios no salieron al aire hasta que Selena estaba en 5to grado (septiembre de 2002, 10 años). Esto dio lugar a cierta controversia y confusión acerca de si ella estaba en Barney en 5º grado o bien en 1er grado (mediados del 2000, 7-8 años). Más tarde, tuvo pequeños papeles en Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over y la película de televisión Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire. En el 2004, Gómez fue descubierta por el canal de Disney en un casting nacional, de ahí paso a aparecer en distintas series y preparándose tomando clases. En The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Gomez apareció como estrella invitada y más tarde tuvo una aparición especial - que se convirtió en un papel recurrente - en Hannah Motana de la temporada 2 a 3. A principios del 2007, Gomez audicionó para la serie de Disney Wizards of Waverly Place obtuvo el papel principal de Alex Russo y empezó a filmar la serie alrededor de abril de ese año, la serie se convirtió en un éxito del canal, estrenada en octubre de 2007 con 4 temporadas a 2011 y siendo nominada 2 veces a los premios Emmy, entre otros. [[Archivo:Selly_en_paris.jpg|thumb|Selena en París, Francia filmando Monte Carlo en junio de 2010.]]En el 2008, Gomez apareció en Another Cinderella Story, la secuela del 2004 de la película de Hilary Duff lanzada solamente en DVD, en ella actúa junto a Drew Seeley. También tuvo un papel menor como voz de una de las noventa y seis hijas del alcalde en Horton hears a Who que se lanzó en marzo de ese año. En abril, Lacey Rose, de la revista Forbes clasificó en quinto lugar a Selena en su lista "Eight Hot Kid Stars To Watch" y Rosa describió a Gomez como "una adolescente multi talentosa". En junio de 2009, Gomez apareció en la película de televisión para Disney Channel Princess Protection Program, al lado de Demi Lovato. Y el 29 de agosto, un mes después, Selena apareció en Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, la película de televisión basada en la serie. En el 2009, Gomez hizo una aparición como ella misma en otra serie original de Disney Channel, Sonny with a Chance, titulado Battle of the Networks Stars. Gomez junto con miembros del elenco de apareció en un crossover de las series originales de Disney con tres episodios de Hannah Montana y The Suite Life on Deck, titulado Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. En febrero de 2009, Gomez firmó contrato para protagonizar una de las dos papeles en Ramona and Beezus, una adaptación cinematográfica de la serie de novelas para niños de Beverly Cleary; la película se estreno el 23 de julio de este año en los EE.UU recibiendo críticas positivas. Para marzo de 2006, Variety informó que Selena protagonizará uno de los tres papeles principales en Monte Carlo, junto a Leighton Meester y Katie Cassidy; la película se rodo en Europa durante el verano, principalmente en Budapes. En febrero de 2011, Deadline.com informó que Universal Pictures y Strike Entertainment habían adquirido la novela, Thirteen Reasons Why de Jay Asher con Gomez como papel principal. Tiempo después, Gomez confesó en una entrevista que temería que su carrera acabaría al terminar Wizards of Waverly Place, y estaría muy asustada: "Me asusta un poco y también estoy nerviosa porque ha sido mi vida por los últimos cuatro años, así que no sé cómo voy a hacer sin eso". 'Música' thumb|Selena Gomez cantando en KISS 108 Jingle Ball, en Diciembre de 2010.Grabó en el 2006 una canción para la película de televisión Brain Zapped y en el 2007 la canción de entrada Everything is Not What it Seems de su serie Wizards of Waverly Place. Para el 2008, grabó una versión de Cruella de Vil - que incluía un video musical - para el álbum recopilatorio DisneyMania. Gomez grabó tres canciones para la banda sonora de Another Cinderella Story, del cual se desprende el sencillo Tell Me Somethind I Don't Know, que alcanzó la posición 58 en el Billboard Hot 100 y la 13 en el ARIA Charts de Australia. También grabó Fly to Your Heart para la película animada del 2008 Tinker Bell. En julio de 2008 firmó un contrato de grabación con Hollywood Records, sello discográfico propiedad de Disney. Hizo un cameo en el video Burnin' Up de los Jonas Brothers como el interés amoroso de Nick Jonas. En el 2009, grabó One and the Same para Princess Protection Progran junto con Demi Lovato. Gomez grabó cuatro canciones, una de las cuales es un cover de Pilot para la banda sonora de Wizards of Waverly Place, el sencillo que fue lanzado Magic debutó en el número 61 del Billboard Hot 100con 42,000 descargas. En mayo del mismo año, Gomez hizo un dueto con Forever The Sickest Kids , de la canción sin álbum, Whoa Oh!.